Aftermath
by champagnelaughs
Summary: (slightly AU). No one said that their choice of career was going to be easy. In the city of Chicago a few seconds could change your life forever. After losing a colleague and a dear friend, Detective Erin Lindsay seeks solace in alcohol and runs into a friendly face.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

_We have kept a light on through the trouble_  
_ Treaded water - in a sea of tears_  
_ Now I'm shooting arrows across your night sky_  
_ Trying to land in your atmosphere_

_ If we can make it through the storm_  
_ And become who we were before_  
_ Promise me we'll never look back_  
_ The worst is far behind us now_  
_ We'll make it out of here somehow_  
_ Meet me in the aftermath_  
_ Oh, meet me in the aftermath_

* * *

She would do anything to forget the last twenty-four hours. To forget the voice of detective Antonio Dawson over the radio telling everyone just right outside the building waiting, that Jules had been shot. To forget the look on Jules's face as Dawson worked on her as Shay drove them to the ER. Her eyes, haunted Erin as she took another shot of alcohol. Liking how it burned down her throat a little too much.

Waving Oits over to tell him that she would like another shot, the face expression of the doctor that worked on Jules ran through her mind. The doctor didn't even have to open his mouth, the look on his face told her enough. Jules didn't make it. How could she though? Jules got shot in the neck. It was wishful thinking and praying that held Erin back from breaking down as she waited in the waiting room.

The only way she could block out the flashbacks of today's event was with alcohol. So Erin ended up at Molly's.

Molly's, the local bar for Chicago's finest. The bar was for the firefighters, police officers and the detective of the city. They came here to celebrate, to hang out with a few of their co-workers and to grieve their losses.

"Here ya go." Oits slid the shot down the bar counter towards the brunette. "I heard what happened." The firefighter paused as he watched the brunette's face expression changed. "I'm sorry."

Erin gave him a weak smile right before she took the shot.

Jules, was like an older sister. Being the only two females in their elite Intelligence Unit at Police District 21, the two got close fast. Always having each other's back and joking around with the guys and even having a girl's night, because Jules just had to have a night without her kids and just relax.

Relax in a city like this? Yeah right.

Switching to a cold beer instead of a shot, Erin glanced over to the front of the bar, to see Kelly Severide, Matt Casey and Mouch. All wearing smiles on their faces. It almost made Erin want to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Lindsay!" All three men shouted as they walked over to the petite brunette. Rolling her eyes, because they always called her by her last name, never her first name.

Before Erin had change to say hey, Mouch pulled her into a bear hug. While the other two padded her on the shoulder telling her that they were sorry about Jules and asked how her family was doing.

After an hour of drinking beers, Casey and Mouch made their exit. Casey had a date night with Dawson, while Mouch was just calling it a night.

"So then there was two." Erin said with half a smirk, causing her dimples to barely show. Severide just nodded his head and kept on drinking. He knew that there was either two ways a person could grieve in their kind of work. Erin, like himself, picked to drink instead of talking.

Talking always made it feel more real. You had to start watching the type of words you used, which only caused more heartbreak for the person. It makes you realize that they are no longer going to be in your life and that you won't see them tomorrow. You won't get a text or call from them. They were gone in a blink of an eye. No amount of time would fix the heart ache or the sudden reason to cry would fix the hole in the heart.

"Closing time." Oits shouted as he helped Christ with the dirty glasses. He then looked at Severide, hinting at a very drunk Erin who was slowly walking out of the lady's restroom.

"Erin do you need a ride to your place?" Severide stood up and handed Erin her maroon leather jacket to her. He knew that she was way too drunk to drive and he didn't think that it would be safe for her to take a taxi at this time of night. No matter what her job was or how much she argued with him, that she could just take a taxi. Even with her smartass comments, Severide would not take no for an answer, he was going to drive her.

"You're place is closer, go there." Erin mumbled as she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up. Her head was spinning. Not wanting to argue with her, even if it was hilarious, Severide did what he was told.

.

.

.

"Erin, we're here." The blue eye firefight said as he open the passage side door to his car. He chuckled a little as she mumbled something in her sleep. _'Well this is going to be fun.'_ Severide thought as he placed her hands around his neck and picked her up bridal style, careful to make sure she didn't hit her head on his car.

Once inside, he stood in the middle of the living room. He knew if he placed her on the couch, Erin would have to deal with a grumpy Shay in a few hours and he didn't want to listen to two smart asses shouting and cursing at one another. A hungover Erin and Shay without her morning coffee would be a disaster waiting to happen. So he figured that she could just crash in his bed with him, knowing that sleeping on the couch would cause his shoulder to hurt.

"Am I in your bed?" Came a sleepy voice, causing Severide to poke his head out of his bathroom, toothbrush in his hand. "Yeah, is that okay?"

Instead of saying yes, Erin nodded her head as she wrapped the dark blue covers closer to her body, enjoying the smell of his covers.

After doing his normal routine before bed, Severide silently got into his king size bed not wanting to wake her up, only to hear Erin whisper, "Thank you for tonight."

"It's no problem, I've been where you've been." He stated to the petite brunette as she turned on her side so she was now facing him. Hazel eyes meeting his light blue eyes. Every day Severide still thought of his good friend Andy.

A sad smile appeared on her face.

Looking at the women lying next to him, Severide couldn't help but to think how strong of a person she is and how beautiful she is. Her hazel eyes and dimple smile; it's what got all the police officer and firefighters talking when she first arrived. If you took a closer look at her, she wasn't just another pretty face; Erin had a past that no one knew about but Voight, not even Jay her partner at the elite Intelligence Unit knew. She was a mystery with a quick mouth.

"Night." She slurred, as she moved closer to him not wanting to feel alone in the darkness.

"Night Erin."

.

.

.

The next morning came too soon for the firefighter. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Severide could tell that Erin was no longer in his bed. He could tell because he had most of the covers now and he didn't feel her body heat next to him. He would never say it out loud, but he already missed the petite brunette. Finally sitting up in bed and letting his eyes get use to the sunlight that was creeping through the window, Severide glanced over at his alarm clock to see that it was seven o'clock in the morning_. 'What time did she leave?' _Was the only thought that was running though his mind as he rubbed the back on his neck, slowly standing up.

And that's when he saw it. A large cup of coffee with a box of doughnuts and a note. Severide couldn't help but to smile. The coffee had steam coming through the hole on the lid. _'Must have just dropped them off.'_

Taking drink of the hot cup of coffee, he read the note.

_.._

_Kelly,_

_Thanks for taking care of me last night and just being there for me. It means a lot. I got you the doughnuts and the coffee as a thank you. Enjoy!_

_P.s. Got Shay coffee as well… You're welcome._

_.._

Erin Lindsay, the only girl who he has to chase. The girl that was on his mind all day during his shift.

* * *

**AN:** What do you guys think? It's a one shot, but I could keep going if you guys want me to. Sorry for any silly errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** First of all, wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the wonderful review! I'm speechless… I am going to continue with this story, but I have no idea how long it's going to be. That being said I'm going to let you guys know a few things.

I will try to keep my story close to both storylines of the shows, but I will add my own twist to it, so this will be slightly an AU story. Also since Chicago PD is aired on Wednesday, most of my chapter will take place after that episode.

Feel free to tell me what you think. I'm writing this story for you and myself.

I will be moving this story to the crossover section before I write chapter three.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't_

_And now I cannot stop pacing_

_Give me a few hours, I'll have this all sorted out_

_If my mind would just stop racing_

* * *

After leaving Severide's and Shay's place, Erin knew she had to tell Jules's family since the unit was keeping a lid on it since yesterday. They thought it would be the best thing for her family and it was normal for Jules to crash at work if she was too tired or if she didn't want to bring her work home. So her not coming home for a night, was nothing to panic over.

Seeing her children with smiles on their faces, it was enough to make Erin turn around and just simply walk away. How could she bring horrible news to this family? They didn't ask for this. No one does. Hugging Jules's crying husband and telling him that they caught the guy, wasn't enough. He had lost this wife, the mother of his children, his best friend. Catching some bad guy, no matter how powerful he was or who he was; was not going to fill the hole in his heart.

Grief never ends… But it changes. It's a passage, not a place to stay. Grief is not a sign of weakness, nor a lack of faith… It is the price of love.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, thanks to all the adrenaline that was running though her body and getting hit with a pipe didn't help at all. At the end of the day though, they saved Detective Antonio Dawson young son Diego. They had done something good. They saved a life. At the end of the day, there was still hope in a city fill with darkness.

..

"_You did the right thing." Voight told Erin has he put his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way, as the she took off her ear piece_. _He was proud of her. Erin had made a questionable decision that save Diego's life. If she hadn't gotten on that bus, who knows what would have happened. _

_Her hands were shaking. There was a moment on the bus where she thought she wasn't going to be able to save Diego. God how she hated that her hands wouldn't stop shaking and it didn't go unnoticed by Voight. _

"_Put your hands in your pockets." He told her as he glanced the other way, taking everything in. "It gets easier."_

_Erin just gave him a sharp nodded as the two keep on walking away from the crime scene. _

_.._

Taking a slow sip of her water, Erin peeked down at her cellphone then at Officer Kim Burgess. After attending the funeral for Jules, and the meeting with Voight at the station, Kim had asked if she wanted to grab an early dinner.

The last thing Erin wanted to do was to be social, but after having Kim begging, Erin told her yes.

"So what's going on with you and Jay?" The former flight attended asked.

"Nothing. He's my partner." The words leaving her lips, are the truth. Erin didn't see Jay in that way. It would wreck their friendship and it she did have feelings for Jay… It would be a disaster waiting to happened. Never mix business with pleasure.

Rolling her eyes with a smirk Kim said "If you say so." Which earned a laugh from Erin.

"But there is someone." Kim gave the waiter a small smile as he sat their food down on the table and walked away. She knew she was pushing Erin out of her comfort zone, but Kim thought that it would be good for her to open up and gain more trust with people.

An image of Severide flashed in her mind, causing her to shake her head a little. "The world may never know." Switching the topic, Erin asked "What about you?"

As the two brunette were half way done with their dinner, Kim looked towards the front of the restaurant and asked, "Isn't that Shay?"

"Yeah, she works at firehouse 51." Erin told her as she quickly glanced over her shoulder then back at her food.

.

.

.

.

Shay was dead tired. After the eventful shift she just had, all the blonde wanted to do was eat and pass out, but no. Severide had tricked her into grabbing take-out for herself and him. Rolling back and forth on her the balls of her feet, waiting to pick up the order of food, Shay saw two brunette a few tables away. After studying the back of one brunette's head, Shay realized that it was Erin Lindsay.

Erin Lindsay, the woman who crashed in Severide's bed without having sex with him. The same woman who left her a large cup of coffee. Shay knew it wasn't Severide who left her the cup of coffee, since he only does nice things like that if he fucked something up.

"Hey." The paramedic said to the two as she walked over to their table, with her take-out under her arm.

"Hey Shay," Erin said with a smile, causing her dimples to show. "This is Officer Kim Burgess."

After giving Kim a polite smile, Shay dropped the bomb. "I just want say thanks for the coffee that you left at my place the other morning."

"No problem." Erin said right after Shay got a call from her roommate, asking where the food was.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I have to ask." Kim started to say as she and Erin slowly walked down the sidewalk towards their station. After their little run in with Shay, a million questions were running through her head.

"Ask away."

"Are you…." She left the question open.

Erin couldn't help but to laugh, she knew what she was asking, since Shay is a lesbian and how she thanked her, it made it seem like it. "No I'm not, but if I was… would it be a problem?"

If there was one thing that Erin hated more than small minded people, it was people who judge others because of their personal life or their past. Her past was something that she didn't like anyone to know about and the fact that Jay knew a little bit about it now, put her on edge. Was he going to view her differently now?

"No. My cousin is gay." Kim said with a proud smile on her face, as she thought of her younger cousin. "Wait, so if you are -." Her eyes got huge once everything click together.

"No way! You and Severide!?" Kim asked as she waved her hands in the air, excited for her friend. Every single female officer thought Kelly Severide was dead sexy.

"No." the other brunette said simply. _'But maybe…'_ Erin thought to herself as she explained to Kim how she ended up at Severide's and Shay's place.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guess who I saw at the Chinese restaurant." Shay said with a smirk on her face as she took their food out of the bags. Sitting the food on the kitchen counter, Shay looked over at Severide to see that he hadn't even heard her.

"Earth to Kelly."

"Wait- what? Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." The blue eye firefighter told Shay as he got off the couch, making his way to the food. He had been waiting an hour for the Chinese food, so to say that he was hunger was an understatement.

"What's on your mind?" She wanted to be there for him. Like how he was with her, when she was dealing with the aftermath of the suicide that happened on call and the whole deal with the inheritance that she gained after the man took his own life. At the end of the day though, Shay didn't want the money, so she gave everything to Dawson, Otis and Chris, so they could keep Molly's.

"It's nothing." Severide said right before he took a big bite of his fried rice. It was something though, he was worried for his best friend. Casey was suffering blackouts before and after the accident and he wouldn't talk to Dawson about it. Severide was worried about all the 'what ifs' that could happened during their shift. He didn't – couldn't lose another friend.

"Okay. Well I saw Erin at the restaurant." Shay tried to hide the small smile on her face, when she saw his face expression but she failed. "She looked hot." The blonde paramedic added with a shrug.

Instead of saying anything back, Severide kept on eating his dinner. He knew what Shay was trying to do and he was not going to fall for it this time around. Yep, he was just going to focus on his food and not egg on his roommate.

Laying in his bed later on that night, Severide decided that the next time he saw Erin, he was going to ask her out.

* * *

**AN:** Just to remind everyone, I will be moving this to the crossover section. Also this chapter was a filter, because chapter three (Chicago Fire's next episode) is going to be epic. Sorry for any silly errors.


	3. Chapter 3

_A city inhabited by savages_

* * *

"Lindsay." Sergeant Hank Voight glanced down at his cellphone then at Erin as she stood up from her desk and followed Voight into his office. "Remember the name Vince Keeler?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, why?" Erin crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the frame of the door. She had just read his file a few days ago.

Getting straight to the point Voight said, "Our CI that's involved with that family just called me. Looks like Vince is going after one of the firefighters from 51. I want you to stop by the station and give them a heads up."

"Okay, sure."

"Oh and Lindsay." Voight said, causing the brunette to stop in her tracks and glance over her shoulder to look at him. "Be careful out there."

Driving the streets of Chicago always put Erin on edge with the rival gangs roaming the streets, but driving the streets of Chicago during a blackout; that was a whole different story. Not only was she on edge, she kept checking all her mirrors as the she drove over to firehouse 51.

.

.

.

"Hey Shay," Erin said as she walked into the firehouse, unzipping her winter coat. "I need to talk to Boden. Is he around?"

"Follow me." As Shay lead Erin to the chief's office, she looked around for her roommate but couldn't find him with all the extra people hanging at the station. Since the blackout happened a few hours ago more and more people were showing up, looking for a place to sleep and hot food. "So… have you talked to Severide?"

"No, why?" Erin asked with a curiosity look on her face. Either Shay was trying to play match maker or Severide had been talking to Shay about her.

Shrugging her shoulders with a small smile the blonde replied back, "No reason."

As Erin waited for Boden, her mind wander to the last time she saw Severide. She couldn't help but to smile. The brunette would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have any sorts of feelings for the firefighter. The question was if he had any feelings towards her. The fact that he hadn't tried to get a hold of her, made Erin think he didn't.

"Chief."

"Detective." Before Boden shut the door to his office, both Casey and Severide walked in. Casey politely nodded his head at Erin, while Severide couldn't keep his eyes off of her. All his focus was on her, nothing else in the room matter at that moment.

"It's a madhouse out there, like you guys know." Erin started to say as she kept her gaze on Chief Boden, even though she could feel Severide staring at her. It wasn't a cold stare, it was the total opposite; it was warm, like warmth you get from a fire. "And we have ever officer, even the off duty ones out tonight."

"We understand." Boden said as he crossed his arms over his chest standing tall.

"I stop by for a different reason." Erin pulled out her cellphone from the back pocket of her jeans and showed all three men a picture of Vince Keeler. "We have an informant inside the Keeler family – bunch of bad eggs that cause trouble on the Southside. Anyway one of your guys went toe to toe with him, about an hour ago and –"

Severide cut her off. "That was me."

At first Erin didn't say anything as she took the picture off her screen and slid her cellphone into her coat pocket. "Vince is the worst of them all." Hazel eyes meeting Severide's blue eyes. "Every serious case we had against him never stuck. He's impulsive and very dangerous."

"Great." Was the only word that slid though Severide's lips as he listened to Erin.

"One of my CI's told me that Vince came back to his house, saying that a firefighter was going to die tonight." Even though she had a straight face as she told the three everything she knew; inside though, Erin was worried.

"I'll take my chance here." He didn't think that Vince would be stupid enough to come back to the firehouse, not with everyone here. He would never be able to get close enough without someone seeing him. The look he was getting from Chief Boden, told Severide that his boss was thinking differently.

"All the same, I'm going to have an officer parked outside."

"Thank you." Boden said to Erin, as he watched Severide out of the corner of his eyes.

"Chief you have my number." The brunette pulled out two of her cards and handed them to Casey and to Severide. "If you guys hear anything or see anything call me."

'_At least I have her number now.'_ Severide thought to himself as he glanced down at the card in his hand then at Erin, who was bust talking to Boden about Tommy, the guy Vince attacked.

.

.

.

As Erin and Severide walked out of the firehouse, she waited for Tommy to reach her car, before she softly grabbed Severide's elbow. His eye's meeting hers, with a questionable look on his face, as he looked down to see that she was still touching his elbow. There were so many things running though his mind that he wanted to say to her, wanted to ask her, but when he finally open his mouth to speak, Erin beat him to it.

"Look, he's dangerous. Please be careful." The brunette paused, knowing that her voice was starting to give her away with how she was feelings. "He won't think twice about killing you. So if anything and I mean anything looks out of place, call me. Okay?"

Nodding his head, Severide told her okay. As he watched her walk over to her car, he remembered that he was going to ask her out the next time he saw her. _'Horrible timing, I'll ask her when it's not so crazy.' _The firefighter told himself as he walked back into the warm station, knowing that he would see her again.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the crashing noise that made her pull out her gun, glancing around the dark hallway as she asked "Casey?" Severide glanced over his shoulder before he and Erin sprinted down the hallway towards the noise.

"Drop it!" Erin shouted as she pointed her gun at the man who Casey tackled to the floor, who was now seconds away from hitting the firefighter over the head with a tool. The guy glanced over his shoulder as she shouted, "Put it down or I swear I will drop you." Her voice raspy but strong.

The ride to the police station was a quiet one for both Erin and Severide. As soon as they got there Dawson's brother Detective Antonio Dawson took over. Erin gave the firefighter a smile and a wave, before Jay pulled her down the hall to talk about some case.

* * *

The next day for Erin went as normal as any day could for her. Fighting the bad guys to keep their city safe, but what little silver lining that she saw came crashing down around her when Sergeant Hank Voight pulled her aside and told her that Kelly Severide's half-sister was kidnapped. Right away she wanted to call him, but she knew that she couldn't, at least not yet. Erin had a good guess who kidnapped Severide's half-sister, but she couldn't prove it and it wasn't her case yet. She was hoping that her unit wouldn't have to get involved, if they had to, it wasn't going to end well.

It wasn't until late at night when she got a text from Severide, asking if he could stop by and without thinking twice Erin texted him her address. It felt like time had stopped while Erin waited for Severide to knock on her door. Her nervous were eating her alive, as she played with her cellphone on her kitchen table, waiting. The knock on her front door, caused her to jump a little.

Without saying a word, she open the front and moved aside to let him in. She could tell that he was a mess. He looked tired and lost.

"I didn't know where else to go and I don't know what to do." Severide told Erin as he walked into her living room. He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He couldn't lost his sister, not now.

"Hey, we're going to find her." Erin touch his arm in a comforting way, seeing that he was slowly losing the war with his emotions. "I promise." She added in a softer voice. "I know it's scary and your sister is alone, but we will find her."

Without thinking, Erin pulled Severide into a hug and wrapped her arms around his upper body. She whispered comforting words to him, as she felt a few tears hit her shoulder. Her heart dropped a little when she felt the warm of his body pull away from her and the look on his face.

"Thank you." Was the only thing he said as he got his wall back up. He was never one to show this side of him, but Katie was his family. His family meant the world to him.

"Are you going to head back to your place?" Erin asked after a few minutes of silent between the two.

"Yeah, Shay's out with Dawson."

Erin bite her bottom lip out of habit as she tried to make up her mind. She wanted to ask if he would like to stay and talk. She didn't think that Severide should be alone, not in his state of mind. "Stay…at least until Shay gets back to your place."

"Sure, okay."

Hours later in the early morning, Severide was woken up by his cellphone going off, knowing that it was just a text message, he took his time waking up. Slowly opening his eyes, Severide found himself laying on a comfortable black leather couch with his arms wrapped around Erin, who was sleeping peaceful. _'Must have fallen asleep during the movie.'_ The firefighter thought.

Careful not to wake Erin up, Severide picked up his cellphone off of the glass coffee table in front of the couch and read the text message. The message was from Shay, telling him that Boden said that he could take the day off.

After replying back to his roommate, Severide wrapped his arms around Erin's waist, as she nuzzled closer to his body. Their legs tangled together. He knew that he should get up and get his day started, but he couldn't, didn't want to leave. Right now, laying on the couch with her, he was content. It may be a selfish thing to do, but Severide planned on staying this way as long as he could. He need a break, a time out from reality.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the wait. I wasn't for sure how to go about with this story since Chicago Fire is on a break. Until Chicago Fire starts up again I will be going off Chicago PD and my own ideas. So what do you guys thinks of Officer Kim and Jeff Clarke as like friends or something more? Let me know :) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and sorry for any silly errors. I hope everyone likes this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello everyone, so chapter four has episodes 1x04, 1x05, from Chicago PD and episode 2x14 from Chicago Fire in it. Episode 1x06 from Chicago PD will have its own chapter. In this chapter I changed some events around to fit my plot better and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!

Also, a guest left a review, pointing out how I haven't really mention Casey's injury and how Kelly is dealing with it. The reason why is because I have no idea what the writers of Chicago Fire are going to do, but I do mention it in this chapter. Once the show gives me more to work with, it will become a big part of this story.

* * *

_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_

* * *

She wasn't for sure how long she had been sitting in her car, parked near a lifeless lake view park. Was it minutes or hours? It was even a blur to how she got here. After dropping off Nadia and giving her a choice to either save her future or to go back down the rabbit hole. Erin was unable to keep the tears at bay, it was all too much for her. It hit close to home for her. Pulling herself together as she heard her cellphone go off, Erin quickly wipe the tears away and answered her cellphone.

"Hey Kim." Erin said, trying to make her voice sound normal. She didn't want Kim to know that she had been crying. If she did, that would lead Erin to answer questions about her life she didn't want anyone to know yet.

"Hey, um are you busy?" Kim asked as she bit her lower lip.

"No. What's up?"

"Could you meet me at Molly's? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Erin started her car up and glanced down at the car radio to see the time. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She told her friend as she started to drive over to Molly's.

Truth be told Erin was glad that Kim had called her. She was able to push back the haunting thoughts of her past to the back of her mind and worry about the present. On the phone, Kim almost seem nervous and upset. The first thing that came to the brunette's mind was the event that dealt with the little boy and the hoarder a day ago. She knew that Kim second guessed herself about being a cop after that.

.

.

.

.

It was packed at Molly's and that's the way Erin liked it. She was able to dart around the crowd and make her way towards Kim, who was sitting near the back of the bar, nursing a beer. Right away, Erin knew something must be wrong with Kim. She was always near the bar counter, talking to people. She was normally the life of the party.

Taking off her black leather jacket and sitting down across the cop, she asked, "What's wrong?"

A little shocked that Erin started with that, Kim sat her beer down with a groan. She wasn't for sure where to start and she didn't want Erin to judge her with what she was about to say. Feeling Erin's eyes on her, Kim open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Hey it's okay. We're friends – what's wrong?" Erin asked with a soft smile and in a comforting voice.

"Besides the academy, how did you learn how to fight?"

Erin leaned back in a little as she thought back to her training at the academy, her personal training she had with Voigh and classes she took before and after the academy." I took some classes, but mostly Voigh taught me everything I know. Why do you ask?"

Kim nodded her head as she listened. "It's just the case today that me and Atwater helped you guys with."

Erin knew she was talking about the drug-smuggling operation involving balloons full of coke and the college girls. "What about it?" During the day, Erin couldn't wrap it around her head how those girls with such bright futures would destroy their future like that. It was messed up to her.

"When I followed the guy into the alley behind the tattoo parlor – he got the jump on me and I truly believe that it Atwater wasn't there to back me up." Kim paused for a second. "I would be dead."

"Kim…" Erin started to say, but was cut off by the other brunette, who raised her hand up.

"I mean what if the next time, Atwater can get to me in time? I think I need more training that will actually help me deal with guys who are four times my size."

"I agree." Erin looked towards the front of the bar to see Mills and Clarke. She knew both their stories, but only one was a Marine veteran. Waving the two firefighters over Erin told Kim, "Let's see if Mills and Clarke can help."

"Who?" She asked with confused look on her face. Kim then quickly glanced over her shoulder to see two men walking towards them, both wearing smiles. Right away she wanted to face palm it but didn't as she thought _'Of course two hot guys, when I look like crap.'_

"Hey guys." Erin said with a dimple smile. "This is my friend Kim. We work together."

"We've met." Clarke said with a smile as he sat down at the table, next to Erin. "During the black out, Kim and her partner helped me out in a tight spot." He quickly added once he got a weird look from Mills, who was sitting next to Kim.

After Erin explained to both Mills and Clarke how Kim wanted more training, Clarke happily volunteer to train her, saying that he thought it was very important for females to learn as much as they can when it came to protecting themselves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Erin got to her place and boy was she dead tired. She was glad that she spent a few hours with Kim, Clarke and Mills; being around people like them, reminded her that not everyone was a horrible person.

Kicking off her black no heel boots, an image of the dead college girl with her stomach cut open flashed through her mind. Rubbing her eyes, as if she was trying to ease the memory away, her cellphone went off. Erin quickly checked her phone to see that she got a text from Kim saying that she starts her training with Clarke tomorrow evening after her shift. She couldn't help but to smile a little, she knew that Kim had a small crush on Clarke already.

'_Those boys from 51' _Erin thought tiredly as she crawled into her bed. One more thought crossed her mind as she wrapped her soft light green covers and white down comforter around herself and it was that someone else's bed was more comfortable than hers and that bed belonged to Severide.

* * *

She was surprise to see his name on the screen of her cellphone, since she hadn't talked to him in two days, but that fact didn't stop the small smile to grace her face. Knowing that Jay would most likely listen in on her calls, like he always did, because he thought it was funny. Erin stood up and quickly walked into the hallway.

"Severide, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I can stop by the station and talked to you more about Katie and the case."

Knowing that Voigh still wasn't done talking to Vince Keeler, Erin told Severide to come by within an hour. She was hoping that was enough time to for Vince to leave unseen by Severide when he arrived at the station.

But she was wrong. It was almost like fate wanted Severide to see Vince walking out of the station, with the cruel sneer on his lips. That sneer would make anyone want to punch Vince in the face.

"Hey, Kelly Severide." Vince said as he walked down the steps of the station with a confident swag to him. He knew that the police couldn't pin anything on him and it just made his day.

At first Severide was a little taken back to see Vince in front of him, but that quickly changed when an image of his little sister flashed through his mind. "Where's my sister?! Where's Katie?!" Severide growled. Grabbing the other's man jacket and roughly pushed him against the building, the firefighter asked again, only this time with more power with his words and actions.

.

.

.

.

.

Erin knew it would be easier to wait for Severide by the doors of the station, instead of having him talk to Sergeant Platt. She did wonder if Platt would play nice with Severide or be a smartass with him, like how she is with everyone else, but her. _'Maybe I should let him meet Platt.' _Erin thought right before she heard yelling coming from outside of the station. Running outside to see Severide man handling Vince, Erin knew she had to end it before Vince pushed the firefighter to his breaking point.

"Hey! Kelly!" She yelled as she skipped the last step and darted over to Severide and Vince. "KELLY!" Erin yelled again, only this time she grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him away from Vince.

Feeling Erin trying to pull him away from Vince, Severide let go of the other man's jacket and watched as Vince mumbled relax and got into the parked black car that was waiting for him.

"She's been missing for_ two_ days, Erin." The firefighter told her as he pointed toward the black car. "What the hell is going on?" He knew that his anger and the adrenaline rush was putting him on edge and making his words come out harsher then what he was meaning too. He just didn't understand how they couldn't find his little sister.

"I know." She said before she guided him closer to the building so no one would overhear them talking. "Listen you didn't hear this from me, but we're tracking his phone and his car. Every move he makes it going to lead us to Katie. Erin paused when she saw the hint of emotion in his light blue eyes were showing her. It was hope. There was a sliver linear to this. "You need to back off though. If you push, he'll push back twice as hard and then we may never be able to find her."

He chose not to say anything back to her. Instead his eyes watched the black car drive away. He knew that they were trying their best, but it wasn't getting the job done. Realizing that Erin was still talking to him, Severide glanced back down at the brunette and nodded his head to her question. He wasn't even for sure what she had just asked him.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Erin told him as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

He quickly looked down at their hands when he felt a spark run through his whole body. Had the skin to skin connect have the same effect on her? He got his answer when he saw a small smile on her face, which barely showed off her dimples.

"I'll call you if I hear of anything." Erin told him before she headed back inside the station.

.

.

.

.

He didn't hear Shay's calling his name as he walked towards the side door of the station. He was lost in his mind; trying to come up with a way to find his little sister.

"Kelly!" Shay called out for a third time as she grabbed her best friend and roommate's elbow, stopping Severide in his tracks. "How are you doing?" The blonde asked as she studied his face.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine, you look like a man on a mission." Crossing her arms over her chest, Shay also wanted to ask where he crashed at two nights ago, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

"I'm going to find Katie."

"You should let the police do their job." She shot back.

"Shay, she's my sister. If it was you out there would you want me to just wait around and let the -." Severide let the question open as his voice drifted off, knowing that she would get where he was coming from.

"No." She replied quietly. "Just be safe."

"Always am." Severide told Shay with a grin, as he made his way out of the building and towards his car. Starting up his car, an idea came to him. The kid that Vince beat up at the station during the blackout might have some information that could help and he was right. The kid gave him a name and where to find him. Jack Gannes, he was Vince right hand man or something. Either way Severide knew that Jack would tell him one way or another where his sister was.

.

.

.

.

.

His hands balled up into fists, as he exits out of his car and calmly walked towards the man who had all the answers. The first punch was powerful enough to make Jack fall to the ground landing on his back. The second punch was because the guy wouldn't give him any answers to the questions he was asking. The third and the fourth punch? Those two broke Jack's nose and give him two soon to be black eyes. Still though, he wouldn't give up where Katie was. So Severide punched him one more time.

Losing his patience, the firefighter sprinted to his car and pulled out his old metal halligan tactical entry tool. "I can do this all morning, but this ends now." Severide told the man as he leaned over his body with his tool in Jack's face. "Where is she?" He asked, hoping it was going to be the last time he had to ask. Jack stared at the tool, with wide eyes. Not getting an answer from him, Severide slammed the tool to the ground, inches away from Jack's head, causing him to cringe in fear.

"Next one doesn't miss." Severide growled out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Detective Lindsay." Erin said, not paying mind to who the caller was, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Lindsay, I know where she is." Severide threw his tool to the back of his car and jumped into the driver's seat, as he listened to Erin on the other line.

After getting the name of the building where Katie is, Erin quickly told Severide to meet her there, before she hung up.

.

.

.

.

Bruises were covering Katie's body that wasn't covered with clothing and she could barely move. Her wrist were pink and raw from rope, Erin guessed, that tied the younger girl's hand together. Watching Katie, try with all her power to sit up and hug her brother, brought tears to her eyes. Erin stood in the background, watching as the siblings hugged one another and cried. It was happy moments like this that made her love her job. Katie was safe and Vince would be sent to prison.

Once at the hospital, Erin stood outside of Katie's door as Severide continued to walk into his sister's room, she wanted to give him time alone with his little sister.

Severide poked his head out of the room, once he realized that Erin wasn't behind him. "Aren't you coming?" He asked. Erin shook her head no.

"Please…" He was now fully standing just outside of Katie's door in the hallway, looking at Erin.

At first she didn't say anything, she just looked down at his outreach hand, waiting for her to take it and she did.

"It was Keeler… he was the one." Katie said as she licked her dry lips, wishing she had a glass of water to drink." The guy from the blackout." She added as Severide place his hand over hers in a comforting way.

"You sure?" his voice barely a whisper. He knew the answer to his question, he just wanted to hear her say yes. Katie nodded her head yes.

"I – I could see under his hood when… when he was..." She wasn't able to finish, she couldn't finish the sentence. Saying it out loud made it all too real.

Voice cracking, Severide asked, "When he was what?"

Katie looked at her half-brother then at Erin.

"Kelly." Erin said in a soft voice. "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" She asked once Severide turned his head and looked at her. Before he left her room, Severide kissed Katie's hand and said, "I love you Katie." Which only brought tears to the young girl's eyes.

As the door to Katie's hospital room closed, Erin sat down in the chair that Severide was just sitting in. At first neither girl said a thing. Erin just sat there holding Katie's hand, as the younger girl bawled her eyes out. Tears soon filled her own eyes, as she moved to the side of the bed and carefully pulled Katie into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are a survivor and I promise you, he will get what's coming to him." Erin voice was now raspy, from trying to hold back the emotion in her voice, but she failing.

"What did he do to her?" Severide asked Erin as they walked down the hallway. As he waited for Erin to answer him, he couldn't help but to think that maybe Katie's mom was right. Maybe he was wrecking her life, just like their father did

Choosing her words carefully, she told him. "It's bad." Erin knew if she would just flat out and tell him; Severide would lose his cool and for Katie's sake, that couldn't happen.

Severide just stared at Erin for a few moments, his eyes red, his face pale, he couldn't believe that this had happened to Katie. She didn't deserve this.

Knowing that Katie's mom was going to stay with her for the rest of the day, Severide talked to the nursing staff before he and Erin headed towards the main entrance of the hospital.

* * *

The next day, Severide went back to the firehouse, knowing that he had to keep his mind busy, or else he would go crazy. So far during his shift it had been a pretty calming, which he hated. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, Severide saw Casey walking towards him. For the last couple of days, Severide had pushed Casey's injury and his memory issue to the side. He felt horrible for doing that.

"Hey." Casey said as he walked over to Severide, who was cleaning some of the tools. "I just want to say how happy I am that Katie is okay."

"Yeah." Was the only reply Casey got back, which caused the blonde to crinkle his brows together in confusion. After talking to Severide about Gabby and how she was doing on the practice test, Casey started to walk back towards the kitchen, but stopped when his best friend asked, "How are you feeling? I know there for a while you weren't doing so good and not talking to Gabby about it."

Casey lied, "I'm one hundred percent." He wasn't okay, in fact the lieutenant firefighter was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to stop doing what he loved just because of his skull injury. He was stubborn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn't understand how Vince was able to walk out of the station with not even a slap on the hand. He also couldn't figure who Vince knew that was so high up that he or she could give him a get out jail free card. Sitting in his living room on the couch, Severide glanced towards the kitchen to see Shay making popcorn. After leaving the station, Severide called his roommate and told her everything; she beat him home, knowing that he was going to need someone to talk to, some to be there for him.

"Okay, since I made the food. You get to pick the second movie." Shay told him as she plopped down next to him on the couch. Grabbing a handful of popcorn, Shay saw Severide's cellphone light and being the nosey roommate she was; Shay glanced at screen. He had gotten a text from the one and only, Erin Lindsay. _'So that's who he has been texting all night.' _The blonde thought with a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Darling I feel you, under my body_  
_ Darling you're with me, forever and always._  
_ Give me shelter or show me heart._  
_ And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

* * *

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down the empty street, to see her once group of friends and her fellow classes mates of her high school. A small group of drunk females climbed out of the white limo, happily screaming and hugging their friends. It was like prom all over again. All saying how good they looked and how they've missed one another. All lies. This wasn't her life, it never was. She never cared about who married who, or who had the hottest job. They did though. Erin opened her mouth to speak, but at the last second she chose not to. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her. Feeling the rain pick up a little, Erin shook her head a little as she came back to reality.

"What am I do here?" She asked herself out loud, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from her date. She could feel his eyes on her though, it sent tingles through her whole body.

"Erin?" Her date asked as he took off his black suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders, knowing that she must be cold in that little black dress, that fit her perfectly.

"Dinner?" Erin asked with her winning dimple smile, as she turned to face her date. She didn't want this night to go to total waste.

Taking his hand, they made way back to his car in a comfortable silent, listening as the voices of her fellow classes mates slowly disappeared.

_.._

"_You own a suit, right?" Erin asked Jay, as they both walked up the stairs towards their unit's office. After seeing Stephanie at the airport this morning, Erin had been a nervous wreck. Her high school reunion was tonight._

"_Um, yeah." Jay replied with a confused look on his face. He didn't know if he should be insulted that she thought he didn't own one or not._

"_Good. You're coming to my high school reunion with me – oh and we're engaged."_

"_Wait – what?" He stood in the middle of the hallway, with his mouth hung up, like he what he just heard from his partner was the most shocking news of this year._

"_You heard me." Erin said over her shoulder with a playful smile as she walked into the break room. She need a cup of the horribly made coffee and bad. Even if the coffee tasted like death, Erin always had to have a cup. It's what got her morning started._

"_Not gonna happened." Jay quickly followed his partner into the break room, knowing that she was getting coffee. _

"_Come on!" Erin whined. "Please..."_

"_I never even went to mine." Jay said in a matter of fact tone. "And plus I'm pretty sure Voight would murder me if he found out." The chestnut hair detective, glanced over his shoulder just to make sure that Voight wasn't behind him. As he did that, a scene of the hit TV show NCIS flashed in his mind, causing the Iraq war veterans to chuckle a little._

_She knew that Jay had a point. Voight had made it perfectly clear that she and Jay could never be involved, but she was okay with that. Erin only saw Jay as her partner; like one of her good friends. Did Jay have feelings her? It was something that she didn't like to think about and she hoped that he didn't. "Fine." Erin mumbled as she walked passed Jay, knowing that he had a big grin on his face and he did. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_They were on their way back to the station from the lake view park, were an investigation of a serial rapist/murderer was taken place. His victim had been found dead with her ear cut off. Which matches the same pattern in New York that the SVU detectives investigated in the past few months. _

"_Where are you going?" Jay asked as he glanced up from his cellphone, once he noticed that Erin hadn't turned off the car or gotten out. _

"_I'm going to find myself a date." _

_Shaking his head with a chuckle, Jay shut the passage side car door and walked up the few steps to the station. He had a pretty good idea where his partner was going to go._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Parking the car, Erin took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't be nervous, there was no reason to be. Walking towards the firehouse's door, Erin spotted Shy and Gabby talking quietly to one another. Not wanting to bug them, Erin continued on until she was in the main room. _

"_Clarke!" The brunette called out, when she saw him walking towards the kitchen. She figured that he was heading to grab some lunch._

"_Lindsay." The marine veteran said with a warm smile on his face. "What brings you here?" He walked towards the detective. She couldn't help but to notice that he seemed very calm and relaxed, like he had finally found peace after dealing with the mess with his wife. Erin had heard all about Clarke's wife and she was positive that if she ever saw that women in person, she was going to give her a piece of her mind. _

"_Is Severide around?"_

"_I think he's in his room – just down the hall." The firefighter said as he pointed her to Severide's room._

"_Thanks. How is training going with Kim?" Erin already knew how the training was going, Kim had been giving her updates._

"_Good. It's going good."_

_After giving Clarke a polite smile, so he could continue on his way to lunch. Erin made her way down the hall towards the sleeping area and where Severide's room was at and Casey's she gussed. The brunette raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe to Severide's small room. It was big enough to have a desk, a computer chair and a small twin size cot. The blue eye firefighter was sleeping in his chair, with his feet on his desk and arms crossed over his chest. He looked peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world. She liked that look on him._

_Not wanting to wake him up, Erin quickly stepped into his room, so should could write him a note to call her when he got up. She crinkled her eyebrows together when she couldn't find a pen or pencil anywhere. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't waken Severide up, Erin started to dig in the desk drawer for a pen._

"_What are you doing?" Came a sleepy voice, causing Erin to jump a little, before she turned her whole body around, so she was facing Severide, who looked both a little confused to why she was in his room and a little surprised. _

"_I was looking for a pen." She said with a laugh thinking, how weird this must look to him. "I was going to write you a note to call me, since I didn't want to wake you up." She added as Severide pushed himself away from his desk with his feet._

_Stretching his arms over his head Severide asked," What do you need?" His sleepy blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes. _

"_Well, my high school reunion is tonight and I need a date..." _

"_Sure." Severide said without giving it a second thought. _

"_Really?" Erin asked in a surprised voice. She honesty didn't think he would give her an answer that fast._

"_Yeah." He replied back with a laugh and his famous smile, that made all the girls lust for him._

"_Great! I'll –"Erin paused as she grabbed her vibrating cellphone from her coat pocket to see she got a text from detective Antonio Dawson; telling her that the two detectives from New York where at the station and that she needed to get her ass back to the station._

"_Everything okay?" He noticed her body language changed as she read the text._

"_There's a serial rapist/murderer in Chicago from New York. The creep likes to cut off his victim's ear off. There's two detectives from New York here to help us with the case." _

_At that moment the firefighter was thankful that his sister was in Colorado now._

"_I'll text ya when the details." Erin said before she walked out of his room, leaving Severide standing there, rubbing the back of his neck. He was excited to being able some spend time with her, since the whole asking her on date, hadn't worked out._

_.._

"I had been Voight CI and when I was sixteen… his family took me in." Erin glanced everywhere but at Severide. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes, as he listened to her life story. They sat there in the five star restaurant looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything. Taking a deep breath, Erin finally looked Severide in the eyes, to see not a hint of pity, in fact his eyes were full of understanding and warmth. "They saved me." Erin added with a smile. "He pulled some strings and got me into that school and when I got there I made up some crazy story about my life. It was great for a while, I wasn't the daughter of a junkie mother and a father who was in jail."

"What happened?"

"The truth always comes out at one point or another – You learn who your real friends are pretty fast." Her voice raspy towards the end of the sentence.

Severide took Erin's hands in his. "I'm sorry."

"I was a street kid and I had to take their shit." Erin slipped her right hand away from his, so she could take a drink of her whiskey.

"Why?"

"Voight had to do a lot to get me into that school, so stepping out of line once would get me kicked out… I couldn't do that to him."

"Come on let's get you home." Knowing that Erin telling him about her life was a big step, Severide didn't push her anymore with questions. Erin chuckled a little before she finished off her drink and stood up. He always seem to be taking care of her.

Placing a one hundred dollar bill on the table, Severide followed Erin out of the restaurant and towards his car.

"Next dinner you spill _your_ life story." Erin told the firefighter.

.

.

.

.

She wasn't for sure how it happened, but she swear that when their lips touch she could taste the next sixty years of her life. She quickly turned away with a small laugh as she unlocked the front door to her apartment. His lips trailing kisses down the side of her neck, hungrily. Pulling Severide into her house, by his tie, the firefighter kicked the door closed seconds before he was pushed towards the nearest wall. He figured that Erin was the type of girl would like to be in control, but so did he. Watching her as she slowly took off her heels, he controlled all his body reaction, but his eyes. He eyes were taking her in; full of lust. At that moment, Severide knew that she was the most breathtaking women he had ever seen in his life.

And she was all his.

Feeling his eyes on her, Erin raised an eyebrow as she tossed her shoes onto the living room rug. Within seconds his lips crashed into her hers with a rough heated kiss. Deeping the kiss, Erin wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she felt his hands roam over her body until he found the zip to her little black dress. A moan escape her lips as she felt Severide grab her ass, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her dress ridding up, as she quickly unbutton his white shirt, which founds it way to the floor, with his tie and belt to follow. He wanted, needed her now.

"Bedroom?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Down the hall to the right." Erin mumbled in between kissing and nibbling his neck, slowly making her way to his lips. She couldn't help but to giggle when Seveirde playfully tossed her onto her bed. Her eyes taking Severide's perfect body in as he took her dress off her body, leaving her in black bra and underwear.

"Beautiful." Was the only thing to leave his mouth, before Erin took his hand and playfully pull him onto her bed as she silently thanked god that she didn't have a roommate.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the knocking that woke her up at three in the morning. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Erin quickly got dress in a pair of black leggings and oversize sweatshirt. Cussing under her breath, because the knocking was getting louder, Erin jogged out of her room towards her front door.

"Justin?" He was the last person she thought to see at this time. Moving to the side to let Voight's son in. Erin could plainly see that something was wrong. Justin whole body was shaking, and his eyes kept darting around the room. "What's going on?"

"I – um – it." Justine started to say in a shaky voice as he collected his thoughts together. "I got into a fight."

Grabbing his hands, which were stained with blood, Erin studied his hands as she asked, "Where are the marks? Your hands are stained with blood that you tried to wash away. What happened?"

He didn't reply back.

"Justin!" Erin whispered loudly, realizing that she forgot to close her bedroom door. "Let me help you. What happened?" Her voice full of fear. She's worried for the young man standing in front of her. He was like the little brother she never had.

He roughly pulled his hands out of Erin's grip, realizing that coming here was a horrible mistake. "I shouldn't have come here – It was a mistake." Justin told Erin as he slowly back away from her. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"Justin..." Erin called out as he walked out of her apartment. Running her hands over her face and through her hair, the petite brunette bite her lower lip as she tried to think of a way to help him. She came up with about ten different ideas by the time she crawled back into her bed, but none of them would help Justin if he didn't tell her what really happened.

Moving closer to the heat coming off of Severide's body, Erin slowly started to fall back to sleep, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to help Justin this early in the morning. Little did she know, that the blue eye firefighter is a light sleeper when he's not in his own bed.

He had heard every single word that was said between Erin and Justin.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! So… what did you guys think of this chapter? Since it looks like the Chicago PD is pushing Jay and Erin together, you guys may see a jealous Jay very soon. Sorry for any silly errors.

Also I'm leaving for spring break tomorrow, but once I get back I will start up this story again!


End file.
